


Three Words That Became Hard to Say

by onearmedmechanic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Pies, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onearmedmechanic/pseuds/onearmedmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas turning human has been hard on everyone and and Dean decides bake him some pies and have a romantic night for just them while Sam is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words That Became Hard to Say

Dean wiped his forehead with his arm leaving a streak of white on his head as he kneaded the dough. The first one would be out in a second and Ding. Almost as if he had sensed it. He stopped kneading the dough and pulled the last two apple pies out of the oven. Cas was going to be back to the bunker in a few hours and Dean had found a fruit sale at the local market, so he was going to bake pies for Cas. He had three out already and he set the two apples next to them. He had no idea what Cas liked so he just made all he knew how to. He had three apples two cherry and two chocolate silk in the fridge.

He knew that he didn’t need to make so much but Sam loved his pies and he knew Cas would too. It’s not like they would last long. Cas could pack away a whole one by himself now that he was human. Besides Dean enjoyed baking and it made him calm and after all the stuff that happened. What with Cas losing his grace and the whole ordeal with heaven and Cas being turned human was very hard on him. So Dean decided to give him a night to relax. Pies and lord of the rings would hopefully cheer him up. Dean let the pies fragrate the room all lined up on the counter to cool. He swiftly put one more in the oven. This one was pecan, he had tried to make three but it was hard and fucked up the recipe twice before he got it right. And pecan were so sweet, Cas would love them. He finished rolling the dough and laid it in the pan. He floured his hands again and went about gently fitting it to the pan and crunching the edges. When it looked good enough (which by dean’s pie standards was perfect) he pulled the filling another, chocolate silk, out of the fridge.

The bunker was warmer than normal when Cas opened the door to hear the melodic tones of Led Zeppelins Ramble On coming from the kitchen laced with deans occasional hum. And it smelled Amazing he carried the brown paper bag down the stairs, he frown melting off his face when he came closer to the smell. He stood in awe. Dean was in the kitchen wearing an apron that read _“I’d tell you the recipe but then I’d have to kill you.”_ His face and arms were streaked with flour and he had flour in his hair as he blurred around the kitchen checking on pies and adjusting the oven and arranging the massive collection of pies he had already done in a display on the table. Cas had to admit seeing Dean moving like this was breathtaking. He only got like this when he was on hunts and so seeing him like this in such a casual environment was odd to say in the least. The track switched to a Queen song that Cas didn’t know but Dean was singing along as he got the wine out of the fridge and two glasses. Cas giggled at the sight of Dean singing along into the wine bottle like it was a microphone and Dean jumped at the sound dropping one of the glasses.

“Oh Cas,” Dean looked over at him and set the bottle on the table and the remaining glass. “I didn’t hear you come in,” Dean clicked off the stereo and it was silent for a second

“I’m sorry Dean I didn’t mean to–” Cas started to say about the broken glass but Dean shushed him and went around the counter to hug him. Dean held Cas at arms length.

“Its fine don’t worry about it Cas.” Dean pulled him back in, leaning his head down to meet Cas’s lips, when they pulled away Cas giggled

“Dean you taste like pie.” He smiled and Dean flashed Cas one of his smirks. Dean went back into the kitchen and swept up the shattered wine glass, quickly and pulled a second out of the cabinet. dean filled up the glasses and hit the button on the stereo. Familiar notes cascaded out of the speakers from a song that made him want to smile. He grabbed Cas’s hand and pulled him into his chest as the lyrics started flowing.

_Load the car and write the note_

_Grab your bag and grab your coat_

_Tell the ones that need to know_

_We are headed north._

_One foot in and one foot back_

_But it don’t pay to live like that_

_So I cut the ties and ill jump the tracks_

_For never to return_

As the beautiful familiar song filled the room Dean did the only thing he wanted to. He held Cas to his chest and they swayed. Cas’ hand wrapped around deans and his other up on his shoulder while deans other hand rested at the small of Cas’ back. The lights were low, the air was thick with the aroma of cooling pies and Dean couldn’t have been happier. He looked down into Cas’s eyes to see that he was crying. Silver streaks running down his face.

“Cas?” dean’s voice was colored with concern “Cas? Baby what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Cas smiled up at Dean through his tears “nothing is wrong. I’m just… so happy.” Dean’s heart swelled as the last chorus rang through the air, and without warning Cas reached up on his toes to kiss Dean. Gripping the collar of his plaid button down, he pressed their faces together, lips slotting together in a perfect fit, like the two pairs of lips were made for each other which Dean whole-heartedly believed. The one person that he wanted to be with most of all, right there, a pair of warm lips underneath his. Cas pulled away his hands flat against deans chest and deans hands wrapped around him holding him close. They locked their eyes as their foreheads pressed together and Cas breathed out a single word: “Dean...”

And Dean heard his name on those lips and it hit him like a tidal wave and before he could stop or freak out or the earth would swallow him up he did it. Taking Cas’s bottom lip between his own he kissed him and when he finally pulled away three words came out of his mouth. Three words he had only uttered to one other person in his whole life. Three words that he had been too afraid to use, three words he had kept to himself. the three words he had believed were cursed.The three words that would change his life forever. And he gave these three words to the only person who deserved it

“Cas...” his voice barely a whisper as he pressed his lips to him again and then… he jumped.

“I love you.”

The words cut through the air making the whole world stop. Castiel looked beyond shocked, like he was completely numb. Frozen. His eyes locked onto deans. Without breaking contact, “Castiel, I love you.” Cas was frozen. Tears pricked up in dean’s eyes. How could he have been so stupid? Cas could never love him, why did he think that and Angel of the Lord could possibly love him. He was –his thoughts were cut off because Cas pulled his chin up and without breaking eye contact Cas’s voice rang clear and loud through the room echoing through deans body and making him burst with joy

“I know.”

With that he place his hand on deans arm to feel the scar of their first meeting and Dean could not think, nothing mattered because Castiel was kissing him, kissing him with such a fiery passion that there were literal sparks between their lips. his whole world singled down to one little touch and that was all he knew, amplified a million times, he felt those soft, warm lips pliable but firm beneath his. And nothing mattered. Because the one person that he loved more than anything else was right there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! this was my first fic and i will hopefully be posting more soon. 
> 
> the song referenced was I and Love and You by the Avett brothers


End file.
